The darkest hour
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunters. Mavin. When tragedy strikes it leaves one person in a world of darkness. But can a light shine through this darkness and save him from this darkness just in time? Or will this poor soul be lost to the darkness that has started consuming him inside out? Warning: Rated T for safety. It has dark parts within it and it deals with depression as well as death.
1. Chapter 1

I dreaded that day… I cry as I stare at the mental image coffin wrapped in the British flag that is still permanently etched into my mind as I stare at the tombstone in front of me while I once again let my tears flow. I turn walking back to the apartment I got as I think back on my times with him… Daniel…..

When I make it home I throw off my black pull over hoodie and rush to the picture of me and Daniel smiling and laughing just as it should be…..

I fall to my knees clutching this photo to my chest tightly as I cry harder. I feel so lost I don't know what to do. I have nothing but this empty heart inside of me.

Daniel became a solider sent to war. He was gunned down leaving him badly wounded and he give up on life. He came back in the coffin that haunts my mind like a plague. His funeral held heavy rain as if the angels themselves were weeping for the loss of the brave soul.

When I turned away from that coffin that day I swore I felt his familiar hand on my back for a few moments but surely it was only my imagination…. He's gone after all….

I lay my head on my arms on my bed as the blue sheets just remind me of that coffin all over again. My sobs ringing loudly throughout my apartment but I paid no mind to that. I don't think I can go on like this….. I haven't had a proper nights sleep ever since Daniel's death and it has caused black bags to start forming heavily under my eyes.

But no matter how much I look like crap just tell them I don't care.

My dearest friend is gone and I'm left with my rainy day like emotions.

With my head being the raging clouds and my tears the pelting rain.

I raise my head and I grab a jacket pulling the hood over my head only to head to the store.

There I buy a small pack of beer and hurry home throwing off my jacket not caring where it landed.

I settle myself in my bedroom turning off the lights to allow any sunlight streaming past my curtains to dimly light the room only enough for me to see leaving it rather dark. I drink the bottle of beer I grabbed from the pack and drop it letting it clatter to the floor.

With that done I reach onto my nightstand grabbing the item there which is a razor blade I had to break a brand new plastic razor to get.

I raise the razor blade letting the sharp metal object be seen in the soft light as it glints slightly in said light.

Do I have any reason left? Do I have any reason to not let my pain bleed away probably along side my life seeping away in a river of red?

Wait...

As if shining from the heavens a light comes flooding into my dark room making me look up.

As he walks in his hair slightly glowing like a flame I am reminded of the light that shines through my world in darkest hours.

... It is this very being... Who is my light... A light that pierces through the darkness with super human strength...

I watch him as he moves closer to me and it makes me realize he must have known like he has me under a mental radar to let him know that I truly needed him on this day right now.

He crouches in front of me and brings a hand to the hand of mine with the razor blade. He cups my hand from the top and lowers my hand away from myself. He places a hand upon my cheek gently then leans forward placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I want to be there with him… I want to be held into his arms to be assured that this is real and not a hallucination about the only light within this dark world.

His words seeming to echo around me as he speaks his breath ghosts over my lips. "It's ok to cry. It's ok to hurt."

My hand with the razor blade shakes a little then…..

The razor blade falls to the floor and we embrace each other in a hug.

I cry to him and he stays there with me as he comforts me holding me close.

Yes. My dearest love Michael is shining bright through the darkness just for me.

"I've got you Gav." He tells me assuring me and continues holding me close as he begins to stroke my hair.

This can only be put as simply meant to be... Us... We... Are perfect.

When I'm done he pulls away and stands up only to offer a hand to me.

I raise my hand placing it into his own and he brings me to my feet.

We leave the darkness of the room as I follow him out of the darkness and into the light.

To work together to allow me to be free once more and to allow me to smile once again.

The next day we go to the shoulders grave with our hands linked between us and as we are walking through the graveyard we share a glance with small smiles of love.

We arrive at the grave and I look to it.

Daniel... You left me... I will remember you and I will grieve you... But I know if you could tell me one last thing then you would tell me to be happy in my life.

And I'm going to do that! For you.

With Michael at my side I'm sure I can do it.

I'm not alone. I won't be fighting my grief all alone.

I may only be able to right now give small smiles only to Michael through my grief but he will be there to help me fight through this like a pair of soldiers caught in a war with only each other.

Because in this fight I truly just need him as he is my light that wraps me in a embrace that is warm and protective.

He is here with me and always has been even forgiving me for being blind to that for a moment that I thought I had nothing left… When in fact I did have something to fill my empty heart… I told you already him that I was sorry for thinking like that and he assured me he didn't blame me. He makes me smile through this pain inside of me.

And I know you'd be smiling at me knowing that I'm happy with my one and only boyfriend.

That helps bring a slightly bigger smile to my face.

I'll always remember you and you'll have a place in my heart.

But now that my flame has returned to me I am always reminded of the thing I have worth fighting for left.

This flame holding my hand is worth fighting for and I will fight to be free for him and for you Daniel.

His hand linked with my own is one of the nicest feelings and I can't believe I forgot about him still being there for me in that one moment; yet grateful beyond belief he came to remind me.

I lean against Michael closing my eyes softly and he lets me.

Never forget the brave solider that was my friend.

You'll always be in my heart alongside my dearest love my little Michael.

AN:

Original idea was from Sound The Bugle :Mavin: by ArtistStallionG

I just wanted to make it into a fanfiction. Perhaps I'm just in a slightly depressed mood oh well that doesn't matter.

Thank you for reading and feel free to check out the next chapter but read the AN before reading to understand what it is.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cupcakes!

Kitkat.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Written on my phone.

This is the first draft of the story. I actually kind of liked it but it's only a first draft. For a little extra you can read it.

Hope you enjoy.

Kitkat.

A solider sent to war.

Gunned down and giving up on life.

The funeral with heavy rain.

I don't think I can go on like this.

My dearest friend is gone and I'm left with my rainy day like emotions.

My head is the raging clouds and my tears the pelting rain.

I drink the bottle of beer and raise the razor blade letting the sharp metal object be seen.

Do I have any reason left? Do I have any reason to not let my pain bleed away probably along side my life seeping away in a river of red?

Wait...

As if from the heavens a light comes flooding into my dark room making me look up.

As he walks in his hair slightly glowing like a flame I am reminded of the light that shines through my world in darkest hours.

... It is this very being... Who is my light... A light that pierces through the darkness with super human strength...

He crouches in front of me and brings a hand to the hand of mine with the razor blade. He cups my hand from the top and lowers my hand away from myself. He then leans forward placing a gentle kiss on my lips. His words seeming to echo around me.

It's ok to cry. It's ok to hurt.

The razor blade falls to the floor and we embrace each other in a hug.

I cry and he comforts me.

Yes. My dearest love Michael is shining bright through the darkness just for me.

"I've got you Gav." He tells me assuring me and holding me close.

This can only be put as simply meant to be... Us... We... Are perfect.

The next day we go to the shoulders grave with our hands linked between us.

Dan... You left me... I will remember you and I will grieve you... But I know you would tell me to be happy in my life.

And I'm going to do that! For you.

With Michael at my side I'm sure I can do it.

I'm not alone. I won't be fighting my grief all alone.

And you'd be smiling at me knowing that I'm happy with my one and only boyfriend.

That helps bring a small smile to my face.

I'll always remember you and you'll have a place in my heart.

Never forget the brave solider that was my friend.

The end.

Story: (second draft if I'm keeping the first dra


End file.
